<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's do this again. by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234521">let's do this again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of trying Kurt and Noah are finally having another baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/859996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m pregnant.” Kurt said with a hug smile looking up from the pregnancy stick. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Noah repeated pulling Kurt into a big hug.</p><p>“Were having another baby.” Kurt kissed Noah extremely happy. “Another baby.”</p><p>“Another baby.” Noah repeated again not sure he’s able to say anything else. </p><p>“I can’t believe this.” Kurt said still not able to stop smiling.</p><p>Noah smiled down at his husband also not able to stop smiling at the news. </p><p>“This is amazing.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I’m really nervous.” Noah admitted to Finn as they two of them had lunch.</p><p>“I thought you and Kurt had been trying for two years?” Finn asked confused.</p><p>“We have been and I’m so excited that he’s pregnant.” Noah told him before adding. “But if I slip again that’s three kids I’m going to be hurting and that scares the hell out of me.”</p><p>“You’re not going to let yourself slip Noah.” Finn said relay hoping that he was right for both his best friend and son.</p><p>“You don’t know that Finn. I promised myself that I would never become my dad and her I am an alcoholic. We don’t know what’s going to happen.” Noah told Finn.</p><p>“Noah you try your hardest to make sure that you don’t drink and I know having a kid is only going to make you try even harder.” Finn promised knowing he was right. “And if you do slip you’re going to have me and Kurt there to help you get back up, and you will get back up.”</p><p>“When did you become so insightful?” Noah asked so thankful to have Finn as a friend right now.</p><p>“Since Quinn agreed to give me another shot.” Finn told Noah smiling.</p><p>“She really agreed?” Noah asked shocked.</p><p>Finn had been trying to get Quinn to give him another shot for the past six months but Quinn had been adamant that things would not work out between the two of them.</p><p>“Yeah she said as long as we take it slow and don’t move to fast she wants to try again.” Finn explained.</p><p>“You and Quinn are back together, me and Kurt are having another baby. Actually planned this time. Things are really good right now.”</p><p>“Things are really good right now.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How are things going between you and Sam?” Kurt asked Mercedes as they talked over lunch.</p><p>“They’re not going. We broke up.” Mercedes informed her best friend casually.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I know you really loved him.” Kurt said feeling really bad for her friend.</p><p>“No it’s what I wanted. I broke up with him.” Mercedes said with a shrug of her shoulders. “It just wasn’t the same as when we were in high school and we both agreed it wasn’t working.”</p><p>“So you’re okay? You’re happy?” Kurt asked wanting to make sure before he shared his good news.</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure.” </p><p>“Good because I have something to tell you.” Kurt said a smile automatically growing on his face as he thought about his unborn baby. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You are.” Mercedes said also smiling knowing her friend had been trying for the last couple of years. “That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks Cedes I’m really happy. I’ve barley stopped smiling since I found out.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could deal with two kids let alone three.” </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Your mums coming.” Kurt informed Noah when he got back from work.</p><p>“What?” Noah asked shocked.</p><p>“Yeah she called up today and said she wants to come and see her grandson’s. She’s coming at the weakened.” Kurt told him happy about his step-mum coming but also dreading it.</p><p>“I haven’t told het yet.” Noah admitted.</p><p>“You haven’t told her what?” Kurt asked before realisation hit him. “You haven’t told your mum I’m pregnant yet.” Kurt shouted shocked.</p><p>“No I haven’t.” </p><p>“How could you not tell your mum Noah? I told my dad two weeks ago.” Kurt asked shocked and a little angry at his husband.</p><p>“I called her to tell her but then she started talking about Sarah and I forgot.” Noah said sadly feeling horrible for not telling his mum.</p><p>“You have to tell her before she come’s. She’ll be so hurt if you don’t.” Kurt told his husband.</p><p>“I know and I will.” Noah promised.</p><p>“Before she comes to see us, I’m showing now and I don’t want to have to hide it in my own house.” Kurt told Noah making sure his husband know how mad he would be if he didn’t do it.</p><p>“I will. I can’t call her now because she’s out but I will tell her tomorrow. I promise.” Noah pulled Kurt in for a hug wanting Kurt to be okay with him.</p><p>“You better.” Kurt said before Noah pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m still mad you haven’t told her yet.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Did you call you mum?” was the first thing Kurt asked when Noah got home from work the next day.</p><p>“Yeah I told her. Called her at lunch.” Noah said as he kicked his shoes off. “She said she’s so happy for us and can’t wait to see you this weakened.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Kurt kissed Noah quickly before walking past Noah into the kitchen. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Hey mum.” Noah pulled Ruth in for a hug after opening the door for his mum.</p><p>“Hey baby.” Ruth said before pulling away from Noah and walking over to Kurt and pulling him in for a hug. “Were are my grandbabies?”</p><p>“Josh is with a friend he should be home soon.” Noah told her as he shut the front door. “And Jake is in his room.”</p><p>Ruth walked over to the stairs before shouting. “Jake guess who’s here to see you?”</p><p>Kurt smiled as he heard the sounds of his son running down the stairs to give his grandma a hug.</p><p>“Grandma.” Jake shouted happily.</p><p>“How’s my grandson?” Ruth asked walking the two of them into the living room. </p><p>“Great.” Jake said as he beamed up at her.</p><p>“I hear you starting big boy school soon.” </p><p>“I am.” Jake told her happily.</p><p>“He’s really excited about it. Aren’t you buddy?” Noah walked into the living room Kurt following behind him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jake agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Having your mum here was nice.” Kurt said as he and Noah laid in bed the night Ruth left.</p><p>“It was nice and exhausting.” Noah agreed feeling incredibly tired.</p><p>“She does have a point about the house babe.” Kurt said carefully worried it might start a fight between them. “The boys will have to share a room if we decided to stay here and neither of them will like that.”</p><p>“Do we really have the money right now to move?” Noah asked not wanting them to go through what they did when they had Jake.</p><p>“Yeah. You have a good paying job and so do I. we don’t have that much money right now but enough to move into a bigger a house.”  Kurt told Noah before adding “I may have looked after your mum suggested it.”</p><p>“We’ll look at house and see if we find something. Lets not decided unless we actually find one.” Noah suggested.</p><p>“Yeah that’s a good idea.” Kurt agreed. “But if we do find one we move?”</p><p>“Yeah if we find a house we like and can afford we move.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I think we should wait to find out the gender this time.” Kurt told Noah out of the blue.</p><p>“You do?” Noah asked really shocked.</p><p>“Yeah we found out with both Josh and Jake it might be nice to keep it a surprise this time.” Kurt said having thought about this quite a lot the last week.</p><p>“If you want to find out I’m up to finding out.” Noah told Kurt.</p><p>“Really? You’re not just saying that because it’s what I want?” Kurt asked nervously.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine with waiting Kurt. I don’t care whether we have another boy or a girl so waiting doesn’t make any difference.” Noah told Kurt one hundred present truthful.</p><p>“Then I guess were going to wait to find out this time.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“So I’m going to have another baby brother or sister.” Josh said sighing.</p><p>“Yeah are you okay with that?” Kurt asked extremely nervous about how his kids were going to react to this.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s not like I really have a choice anyway.” Josh shrugged his shoulder. “But I don’t want to share a room with anyone.”</p><p>“You’re not going to have to share a room.” Kurt promised hoping that he was right and they would find out house so that he didn’t seem like a liar to his son.</p><p>“How do you feel buddy?” Noah asked Jake noticing his son hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“So I’m not going to be the youngest anymore?” Jake asked looking up at his dad’s innocently.</p><p>“No you’re not going to be the youngest anymore.” Kurt confirmed hoping this was a good thing and not a bad thing for his son.</p><p>“Is it going to be a boy or a girl?” Jake asked still not showing whether he was happy or not.</p><p>“We don’t know yet buddy.” Noah told him also as nervous as Kurt.</p><p>“I want it to be a boy.” Jake told them.</p><p>“So are you okay with this?” Kurt asked.</p><p>“If it’s a boy yeah.”</p><p>“We don’t know if it’s going to be a boy.” Noah reminded his son.</p><p>“Okay.” Jake said not really carrying about getting a younger brother or sister.</p><p>Kurt smiled as his husband happy that this has gone better than they had expected.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How’s Kurt?” Finn asked Noah as they drank coffee when Finn came to drop Josh back.</p><p>“He’s good.” Noah sat down opposite his friend. “He’s a bit hormonal but other then that’s he’s really good.” </p><p>“How far along is he?” Finn asked not having had the chance to talk to Kurt yet.</p><p>“He’s twenty weeks. Almost half way there.” Noah said smiling. “How’s things with Quinn?”</p><p>“There really good. Were still taking things slowly but things are really good.” Finn said also smiling as he thought about his girlfriend.</p><p>“I’m happy for you man.” Noah said truthfully. “Have you talked to Sam recently?”</p><p>“No I haven’t why?”</p><p>“Since he and Mercedes broke up I haven’t really heard from him and I’m a little worried.” Noah admitted.</p><p>“Sure he’ll get in contact soon.” Finn said knowing Sam sometimes went off the grid for a while. “You know him. He’s probably just decided he doesn’t want to use technology for a bit, he does stuff like that all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah you’re probably right.” </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I love this house.” Kurt told Noah as they were looking in their fifth and latest house.</p><p>“It is really nice.” Noah admitted as he looked around the spacious kitchen.</p><p>“It’s amazing Noah and it’s in our price range.” Kurt said as he grabbed onto Noah’s arm. “It’s like twice the size of our house.”</p><p>“It’s amazing Kurt.” Noah agreed still not really sure how he felt about moving house.</p><p>“We should place an offer.” Kurt said hoping Noah felt the same way.</p><p>“We need to talk to the kids first.” Noah pointed out.</p><p>“We can place an offer then talk to them. Make sure we don’t lose it if the kids are okay with it.” Kurt suggested.</p><p>“We can place an offer.” Noah agreed. “But I can’t promised well get it.”</p><p>“I’m just asking to put an offer down.” Kurt said with a smile. </p><p>“Then well put the offer down and talk to the kids.” Noah agreed also smiling.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m half way through my pregnancy.” Kurt said as he placed a hand on his baby bump looking at it in the mirror.</p><p>“I know.” Noah agreed as he placed his arms around Kurt waist hands settling on top of Kurt’s.</p><p>“We should really start thinking of names.” Kurt told his husband.</p><p>“I have been thinking of some.” Noah said as Kurt turned around in his arms.</p><p>“Really?” Kurt asked happy but shocked that Noah had already been thinking of names.</p><p>“Yeah I thought if we had a boy we could call him Ethan.” Noah suggested.</p><p>“Ethan.” Kurt said testing the name out. “I like it.” </p><p>“You do?” Noah asked a little shocked.</p><p>“Yeah. Plus we really need to call this baby something that doesn’t begin with a J.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noah agreed with a small laugh. “So you like Ethan?”</p><p>“Yeah, if we have a boy his name will be Ethan.” Kurt leaned up and kissed Noah. “We just need to come up with a girl’s name now.”</p><p>“We do.” Noah agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So were going to move?” Josh asked not sure how he felt about it.</p><p>“If your okay with it then yeah.” Kurt told them. “With the new baby coming this house isn’t big enough.” </p><p>“So if we don’t move I’ll have to share a room with someone?” Josh asked.</p><p>“Yeah if we stay here you will have to share a room with Jake.” Noah confirmed.</p><p>“Then I want us to move.” Josh told them nodding. “I don’t want to have to share a room.”</p><p>“Were going to go and have another look at it this weekend so you two can have a look at it, tell us what you think.” Noah told them.</p><p>“Okay.” Jake said not really sure what was going on.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It’s so much bigger Then our house.” Josh commented as he looked around the living room in the new house.</p><p>“It is.” Kurt agreed from where he was standing one hand on his baby bump the other holding Jake’s hand. “What do you think of it bud?”</p><p>“I like it.” Jake told them before moving away from Kurt to look around.</p><p>“Are we going to do this?” Kurt asked his husband as Noah walked into the room.</p><p>“Yeah were going to do this.” Noah agreed warming up to them moving house.</p><p>“You’re okay with this?” Kurt asked knowing Noah hadn’t been too sure about moving.</p><p>“Yeah I’m okay with this Babe. I want this.” Noah promised as he watched his son’s look so happy as they explored.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I regret agreeing to move while I’m pregnant.” Kurt told Noah as they packed up all the stuff in the living room.</p><p>“Go rest I’ll do this on my own for a bit.” Noah told Kurt able to see how tired his husband looked.</p><p>“No I’m okay for a bit.” Kurt promised not wanting to feel useless.</p><p>“Kurt I’m okay doing this on my own.” Noah assured not wanting Kurt to overdo things<br/>.<br/>“I’m okay, when I get to tired I will take a break but for now I’m good.” Kurt promised as he tapped on of the boxes shut.</p><p>“Okay, but tell me if it gets too much.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Thanks for helping us Finn.” Kurt said from his spot in the lounge chair on the other side of their new living room.</p><p>“Of course.” Finn said slumping down on the sofa tired. “Is everything done now?”</p><p>“Pretty much. I still have some of the little things to do and I can do that while I’m on paternity leave. It will give me something to do.” Kurt told Finn.</p><p>“When does your leave start?” </p><p>“In two weeks.” Kurt placed a hand on his bump. “Dad’s going to come stay a week before my due date.”</p><p>“Really?” Finn asked shocked him mum not having mentioned that Burt was coming to LA.</p><p>“Yeah he said he wants to be there when the baby’s born.” Kurt said smiling as how amazing his dad was. “He’s going to look after the boys while I’m in the hospital.”</p><p>“That’s nice of him. Do you know if mums coming two?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Kurt said knowing that Carol was planning on coming but that she wanted to surprise her son.</p><p>“Oh okay.” Finn said a little sad that he wasn’t going to get to see his mum. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Noah said kissing Kurt on the cheek.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Kurt said back his smile hug as he looked at his little family. “How’s dinner going?”</p><p>“Dinner is going great. You don’t have to worry.” Noah promised Kurt knowing it was Kurt’s first year not cooking Christmas dinner and that he was worried everything was going to go wrong.</p><p>“I know I was just asking.” Kurt said. “How long is it going to be? Your baby is starving, or at least making me starving.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t be that much longer.” Noah promised before walking back into the kitchen.</p><p>“Can you open this?” Jake asked as he ran over to Kurt one of his presents in his hands.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I hate not going to work.” Kurt told Noah one week into his paternity leave.</p><p>“You haven’t stopped doing work.” Noah pointed at the sketches of clothes that littered the cabinet in their bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah but I miss actually going to work. It’s different then just doing the work from home.” Kurt told Noah.</p><p>“Only a couple weeks then you have a little baby in your arms and this will all be worth it.” Noah reminded Kurt. “Plus I get to go on Paternity leave in two weeks.”</p><p>“I know.” Kurt said smiling. “But then I have to put up with you all day long.” Kurt joked.</p><p>“Hay, I’m an amazing person to spend the whole day with.” Noah lad down in bed next to Kurt. “It will be nice to spend some time just the two of us before were outnumbered.”</p><p>Kurt groaned before saying. “I never thought of the fact that they will outnumber us soon.”</p><p>“Yeah well they will and were going to be screwed.” </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“One day I want to start my own line.” Kurt told Noah as he looked down at some of his designs.</p><p>“Then do it.” Noah said knowing his husband had the talent to start his own clothing line.</p><p>“I can’t do it right now we don’t have the money. But when we do I’m going to do it.” </p><p>“You can do it whenever you want babe, I’m here for you whatever you want. And this is something I know you can do.” Noah promised not wanting Kurt to give up on his dreams for him.</p><p>“I will do it.” Kurt promised. “But not right when were about to add another baby to our family.”</p><p>“I’m here whenever you want to do it.” Noah promised again leaning in to give Kurt a kiss.</p><p>“thanks Noah, it means everything to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if I have please just let me know in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for doing this dad.” Kurt said to his dad again as they sat at the table eating lunch.</p><p>“Of course.” Burt said like it was no big deal. “You’re my son and I want to be here for this.”</p><p>“It still means a lot to us.” Noah agreed with Kurt never being more glad to have a father-in-law like Burt the he was in times like this.</p><p>“I’m getting another grandkid I want to be here to see that.” Burt didn’t think coming to stay in LA for a couple weeks to help his kids was a big deal.</p><p>“Was Carol able to come see Finn?” Noah asked remembering that Carol said she was planning on trying to come.</p><p>“Yeah she was but she’s going to be flying back home tomorrow. She couldn’t get that much time off work. I on the other hand was able to take as much time off as I want as I am the bus.” Burt smiled.</p><p>“That’s good I think Finn’s going through something and really needed to talk to his mum right now.” Noah said not having been able to get anything out of his best friend in weeks.</p><p>“What’s going on with Finn?” Burt asked worried about his step-son.</p><p>“I don’t know he won’t say anything.” Noah said with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“It’s probably something with Quinn.” Kurt told them.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It’s a girl Noah.” Kurt said as the two of them looked down at their new born daughter.</p><p>“It is.” Noah agreed unable to take his eyes off of her.</p><p>“What are we going to name her?” Kurt asked finally looking away from her and up at Noah. “We didn’t really think of girl names. You were sure she was going to be a boy.”</p><p>“I really liked Rose.” Noah said as he thought of the few girl names they had actually thought of.</p><p>“I really liked that too.” Kurt agreed before asking. “I want her middle name to be after my mum. Can her can be Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Puckerman?”</p><p>“I love it.” Noah leaned down and kissed both Kurt and Rose on the forehead. “And you mum would love it too.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Thanks for staying with us dad.” Kurt was on the phone to Burt who had just gotten back to Ohio.</p><p>“Of course Kurt.” Burt replied as Rose started crying.</p><p>“I have to go dad, but I will call you soon.” Kurt said feeling bad about having to end the call so suddenly on his dad.</p><p>“I’ll speak to you soon Kurt.” Burt said before he ended the call.</p><p>Kurt smiled placing his phone on the side before going upstairs to get his daughter.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It was so nice having my dad here.” Kurt said tiredly. “I wish he never left.”</p><p>Noah made a noise agreeing with Kurt too tired to lift his head and actually reply.</p><p>“I don’t think we can do this.” Kurt sighed into his pillow.</p><p>“We can do this.” Noah promised his voice muffled by the pillow.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How was your first day back?” Noah asked Kurt when he got back from work.</p><p>Kurt and Noah had decided that Kurt was going to go back to work while Noah stayed home with the baby.</p><p>“It was amazing, I’ve missed work.” Kurt sighed as he walked over to the bassinet they kept in the living room picking Rose up to give his daughter a big hug. “I did miss this little princess though.”</p><p>“She missed you too.” Noah said having found it really hard to calm Rose down this morning.</p><p>“What time is Josh getting home today?” Kurt asked as Josh was round a friend’s house for dinner tonight.</p><p>“They said they would drop him home by eight.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kurt said before letting his attention go back to his daughter.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Quinn’s pregnant.” Finn told Noah when he opened the door.</p><p>“What?” Noah asked extremely shocked not expecting that to be the first thing Finn said to him when he went to pick Josh up.</p><p>“Quinn’s pregnant.” Finn repeated walking into the house.</p><p>Noah followed Finn into the house not sure what he was surpassed to do. “Is this a good thing?”</p><p>“I don’t know. We were still taking things slowly.” Finn sat down at his kitchen table. “We’ve only slept together once since we got back together.</p><p>“What does she want to do?” Noah asked not sure how Quinn would react to something like that.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Finn said with a shrug. “She called me said she was pregnant then that she had to go.”</p><p>“She really did that?” Noah asked shocked.</p><p>“Yeah. I have no idea what she wants to do and I don’t know whether I should call her or not.” </p><p>“When did she call you?” </p><p>“Yesterday.” </p><p>“If she still hasn’t called you tomorrow call her find out what she wants then start panicking.” Noah suggested.</p><p>“What did you do when Kurt told you he was pregnant with Jake?” Finn asked knowing that Kurt and Noah hadn’t been planning on having another kid anytime soon when Kurt got pregnant with Jake.</p><p>“I panicked a lot.” Noah said with a small laugh. “I knew we were going to keep the baby. We had always planned on having another kid just not that soon. We were more prepared to have a baby but it came at the worst time for us. You and Quinn are in a stable relationship things are good for you right now.”</p><p>“So I should just wait and talk to her?” Finn asked.</p><p>“Yeah that’s probably best.” </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Quinn’s pregnant.” Noah told Kurt once Josh had gone upstairs.</p><p>“She is?” Kurt asked just as shocked as Noah was when he found out.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently she called Finn up yesterday saying she was pregnant but she didn’t say anything else.” Noah explained sitting down. “I told him if she hasn’t called him by tomorrow to call her.”</p><p>“So he doesn’t know what she wants to do?” </p><p>“No clue.” Noah confirmed. “Don’t mention I told you this.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to.” Kurt promised. “Finn probably knows you were going to tell be anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah but he doesn’t know what’s going on so lots of people knowing probably won’t be what he wants.”</p><p>“I will not mention anything.”</p><p>“I just hope this turns out to be a good thing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**********<br/>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>